Giant Doesn't Always Mean Trouble
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sparkle meets her giant uncles. How will it go?


**This idea came to me one day. I only own Rachel and Sparkle. Ben 10 and all its characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **Giant Doesn't Always Mean Trouble**

Rachel moved to her room with a backpack on her shoulders and pushed aside the bookcase that hid the slide in her room, leaning down and letting gravity take her down the slide.

The reason she was heading down the slide was to see the To'kustar brothers, who had ordered some equipment and it had been delivered that day, so Rachel had gathered it in her backpack and headed down the slide.

What she didn't know was that something else was in her backpack too.

Sparkle was curious as to where the slide her aunt had went and wanted to find out. She huddled in her aunt's backpack with the equipment in there and stayed still, a little scared of the dark, but knew she was with her aunt, even though her aunt didn't know it.

Rachel landed on the huge bed and bounced a little, laughing happily as she lay there for a moment to catch her breath and then sat up, seeing Ultimate Way Big at one of the computers as he turned around to smile at her.

"Hello, little sister," he said. "Am I right to assume the equipment came in today?"

"It sure did. Special delivery for you guys," she said as she saw Way Big come in and they kneeled next to the bed while Rachel sat up and opened her backpack. When she did, something leapt out of it, making Rachel yelp in shock as she and the brothers watched the small form land on the bed and sit up. Rachel recognized her immediately. "Sparkle? Are you alright?"

Although she was wondering why her niece had been in her backpack, she was concerned she might have been hurt.

Sparkle sat up. "I'm okay, Aunty," she said and then saw the To'kustar brothers nearby and her eye widened. "AAAAAAHHHHH! MONSTERS!"

The small Conductoid sprang up and ran as the two giants tried to catch her and Rachel tried to call out to her niece. "Sparkle, it's okay!" she called out, but her little niece was too scared and kept running until she tripped over her tail and bounced a bit on the bed and landed in Rachel's backpack again, curling up fearfully.

"Sparkle?" Rachel said and opened up her bag to see the small alien shivering fearfully. The owner of the Grant Mansion gently lifted her out and noticed a bit of a problem. Sparkle's dreadlocks and tail were tied tightly around her ankles and wrists and the worst of it was that Sparkle's wrists and ankles were tied together. "Oh, dear."

"Ow," Sparkle whimpered as she realized she couldn't move and that her dreadlocks and tail were pulled tightly around her.

"Oh, my goodness," said Way Big as he and his brother leaned down to see the problem. "Rachel, do you think you can untangle her?"

"I'll try," she said and lifted Sparkle into her arms. "Sweetie, Auntie's going to try and get you untangled. I'll do my best to be gentle, okay?"

Sparkle was still sniffling but gave a small nod. "O-okay," she whimpered and saw the giants nearby. She cringed and whimpered a bit louder. Seeing that they were causing the small alien to be even more stressed, the brothers leaned back and watched as Rachel began gently tugging the ends of Sparkle's tail and dreadlocks and working them through the tangled mass that bound the small Conductoid. After about five minutes, she got Sparkle's tail free and started working on her dreadlocks.

"Ow!" Sparkle cried out when she felt her aunt pull a little too hard.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," said Rachel as she tried to be more careful. "Hang on, I think I've almost got you free."

Thankfully, it was only a few minutes more before one dreadlock was free and only a minute before the other one was untangled and she pulled her niece into her lap, gently rubbing her head and dreadlocks before gently rubbing her tail. Sparkle sniffled as she hugged her aunt, who held her comfortingly. After a few more moments, the little alien was feeling better and had calmed down. "Sorry, Aunty," she said. "I just wanted to know where the slide went to."

Rachel gently chuckled. "Well, it leads down here to your uncles' quarters," she said with a smile as she gestured to the two giants. Sparkle looked at them and then hid her face into her aunt's shoulder.

"Aw, don't you want to meet us?" Way Big cooed softly.

Ultimate Way Big chuckled. "She's as cute as Feedback said she is," he said.

Sparkle looked at them at the mention of her father. "They work with Daddy, Aunt Rachel?" she asked.

"They sure do, kiddo," she said.

"Your father told us so much about you, kiddo," said Way Big. "Will you come out so we can meet you?"

Sparkle looked at her aunt, who gave her an encouraging nod and a gentle nudge toward the giant aliens and she slowly moved a bit closer, cringing a little when Way Big picked her up, but she noticed he held her gently and he and his brother both had kind looks on their faces.

Rachel stood up and felt Ultimate Way Big pick her up too, bringing her up to where Sparkle was. "They might be giants, Sparkle, but they're very protective of everyone here," she said. "Your uncle Way Big scared off some bullies when I first met him."

"Really?" asked Sparkle.

"Sure did," said Way Big. "And that bully at the time was your aunt Stephanie."

"Aunty Stephanie bullied you, Aunt Rachel?" the little Conductoid asked in disbelief.

"Yes, long before she and your aunt Bethany became part of the family," said Rachel.

Sparkle was a bit amazed and stunned but then felt something gently wiggle against her feet and she giggled, pulling her feet back, but then Rachel jumped into Way Big's hand and caught Sparkle in a gentle hug. "There's one other thing your uncles love and that's laughter, especially when they're tickling someone," she said.

Sparkle felt Way Big and Ultimate Way Big start tickling her feet and she giggled and squirmed, but Rachel held her and started tickling her stomach, making her giggles turn to cute laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AUNTY! UNCLES! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Sparkle begged through her cute giggles.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," Ultimate Way Big cooed.

"She's quite ticklish, just like someone we know," said Way Big, arching an eyebrow playfully at Rachel, who chuckled in amusement before she felt Sparkle going limp.

"Okay, guys. She's getting tuckered out," she said gently.

They stopped the tickle torture and Sparkle took some deep breaths, giggling a little bit as she recovered.

"Is she doing okay?" asked Ultimate Way Big.

"I'm okay," said Sparkle. "I didn't know I had giant uncles."

Both giants chuckled as they hugged Sparkle and she gave them a hug too, making Rachel smile as she then took out the computer equipment that would update the Mansion's security system and keep the computers in the house protected from computer viruses. After that, Sparkle actually fell asleep on Way Big's pillow and Rachel feel asleep too, as she was tired from a long day and the brothers tucked them in while they did some more work, smiling fondly at the human girl they proudly called their sister and the little Conductoid they were proud to call their niece.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!  
**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
